


Kiss Kiss Kiss

by ZerochaphiL



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AiMatsu, ArashiFicBlog, First Kiss, Jam, M/M, Old fiction, Since2008
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerochaphiL/pseuds/ZerochaphiL
Summary: เป็นฟิคคู่ JAM ที่แต่งได้ตรงคาแรคเตอร์ที่สุดแล้วThe Third ((Ending)) Fiction in my Life
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun





	Kiss Kiss Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> เป็นฟิคคู่ JAM ที่แต่งได้ตรงคาแรคเตอร์ที่สุดแล้ว  
The Third ((Ending)) Fiction in my Life

“มัตสึโมโต้ซังเค้าจูบเก่งมากค่ะ(หัวเราะ)”

ผมจำได้ว่า..ผมอ่านประโยคนี้จากนิตยสารเก่าๆฉบับนึงเมื่อวันก่อน...  
ถ้าจำไม่ผิด.. มันมากจากบทสัมภาษณ์ดาราหญิงที่แสดงกับเพื่อนร่วมวงของผมเอง...  
และตั้งแต่นาทีนั้น...ประโยคสั้นๆประโยคนี้ก็ผนวกเข้ากับความสงสัยของผม...

“มัตสึจุนจูบเก่งจริงเหรอ??”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

วันต่อมา… ที่ห้องซ้อมของอาราชิ

ตัวหนังสือไม่กี่ตัวที่รวมกันเป็นหนึ่งประโยคในบทสัมภาษณ์ที่ได้อ่านไปเมื่อหลายวันก่อนยังคงติดหัวไม่ยอมหายไปเลยแม้แต่ตัวอักษรเดียว ทำให้ชายหนุ่มผู้เป็นซุปเปอร์ไอด้อลยิ่งหมกหมุ่นกับคำถามที่ผุดขึ้นมาหนักกว่าเดิม...

...ทั้งๆที่ทำเป็นไม่สนใจก็ได้ ลืมๆไปซะก็ได้ แต่ทำไมถึงได้ติดใจนักก็ไม่รู้...

“จะ...เก่งจริงหรือเปล่านะ....”  
“อืมมมม...แต่อาจจะจริงก็ได้น้า หนังแต่ละเรื่องก็...”

และอาการบ่นไม่เลิกเพ้อไม่หยุดนั่นก็ไม่ได้พ้นไปจากสายตาของเพื่อนๆเลยซักนิด 

“มันเป็นอะไรของมันน่ะ นิโนะ”

“ไม่รู้ดิ โช เห็นบ่นคำนี้อยู่ตั้งนานละ ถามก็ไม่บอก แถมยังทำท่าประหลาดๆด้วย”

“กินอะไรผิดสำแดงรึเปล่า”

“..อาจจะมั๊ง อ้าว จุน มาแล้วเหรอ พวกฉันจะไปกินข้าวกัน นายจะไปด้วยกันมั๊ย” ถามพลางพยักเพยิดไปทางโชที่เดินไปหาโอจังที่ยืนอยู่หน้าห้อง

“ไม่อ่ะ กินมาแล้ว” 

“งั้นฉันไปละ เดี๋ยวกลับมา”

“อือ” 

“...เอ้อ จุน วันนี้ไอบะจังดูแปลกๆน่ะ นายลองไปดูหน่อยสิ”

“แปลกๆ??” ...........ไอบะจังไม่ได้แปลกทุกวันหรอกเหรอ??

“อืม เผื่อว่าเป็นนาย มันจะยอมอ้าปากพูด ไปละ” 

แล้วนิโนะก็วิ่งจากไป ทิ้งหนึ่งคนที่เพิ่งมาแบบงงๆ กับอีกหนึ่งคนที่นั่งเหม่อเพ้ออะไรไม่ได้ศัพท์ให้อยู่กันสองคนในห้อง 

“อืมมมมม หรือว่าจะเป็นเรื่องจริง...”  
“...จริง...”  
“...ไม่จริง…..”  
“อาจจะไม่ใชเรื่องจริงก็ได้น้า....”  
“ถึงอยากรู้แต่ก็พิสูจน์ไม่ได้ด้วยสิ อืมมมมม...”

“........พิสูจน์อะไรเหรอ” จากตอนแรกที่ไม่ได้สนใจอะไร กะจะปล่อยให้บ่นไปตามเรื่อง แต่สุดท้ายก็ทนไม่ได้จนต้องลุกขึ้นมาดู อืมมม แปลกจริงๆด้วย แถมดูท่าจะเป็นเอามาก เพราะรู้สึกว่าเจ้าตัวจะไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำไปว่ามีคนมายืนอยู่ข้างหลัง

“ก็เรื่องที่มัตสึจุนจูบเก่งจริงรึเปล่าน่ะสิ” 

นัยตาคู่สวยเบิกกว้าง ทั้งตกตะลึง ทั้งอึ้ง ทั้งประหลาดใจ...

...อารมณ์ไหนของมันล่ะเนี่ย...

...อืมมม...แต่ก็.......................หึ........  
...หึหึหึ....

...เล่นข้องใจเรื่องแบบนี้...ก็สนุกสิ ไอบะ มาซากิ....

สายตาคมหรุบลง มองคนที่ยังคงไม่รู้ว่าอันตรายกำลังใกล้ตัวอย่างพิจารณา เรียวปากได้รูปกระตุกยิ้มอย่างที่คนเหม่อจะต้องเครียดถ้าได้หันมาเห็นเข้า แขนเรียวสองข้างเท้ากับโซฟาตัวยาวล้อมกรอบคนที่นั่งอยู่ไว้ ก่อนจะโน้มตัวลงกระซิบเบาๆที่ข้างหู

“.............................ก็ไม่เห็นเป็นไรเลย.... ก็..พิสูจน์สิ” 

เสียงเยียบเย็นที่ดังมาจากระยะเผาขน พร้อมทั้งลมหายใจที่เป่าอยู่ข้างหูทำให้คนเหม่อรู้สึกตัวได้ไม่ยาก และพอหันกลับไป...

“เหวอออออ!!!!! มัตสึจุน!!!” 

เสียงแหบแปดหลอดดังขึ้นทันทีที่รู้ว่าเป็นใคร  
และไม่กี่วินาทีให้หลังมือใหญ่ก็ตะปบปิดปากตัวเองทันที่ที่สำนึกได้ว่าหลุดพูดอะไรออกไป ผิดกับคนที่ได้ยินและได้เห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายถึงกับถอยกรูดไปชิดริมอีกฝั่งของโซฟาที่ตัวเขาเดินอ้อมมาหา  
‘มัตสึจุน’คลี่ยิ้มหวานให้อีกคนที่หน้าซีดเผือดจนคล้ายจะเป็นลมอยู่รอมร่อ ก่อนที่จะนั่งลงที่อีกด้านหนึ่งของโซฟาตัวเดียวกันด้วยท่าทีสบายๆ 

ส่วนอีกคนน่ะเหรอ...

ไร้คำพูด...มีเพียงดวงตาที่เบิกกว้างพร้อมเสียงภายในใจที่ก้องดังอย่างกับคนบ้า

...ซวย! ซวย! ซวยแน่ๆ!! นรกมาเยือนแล้วไงล่ะ!!! มาซากิ...

...ทำไงดีวะ ได้ยินแน่ๆเลยอ้ะ ทำไงดีๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆ...

...เอ๊ะ!? เมื่อกี้!??...

กว่าเลือดลมที่หายไปจากหน้าจะวิ่งแล่นขึ้นไปที่สมองจนทำให้ระลึกได้ว่า เมื่อครู่นี้เสียงเย็นๆของอีกฝ่ายเอ่ยออกมาว่าอะไร 

...พิสูจน์สิ...

เจ้าของริมฝีปากอิ่มรวบรวมความกล้าที่หนีชิ่งไปซะลิบให้กลับมาก่อนจะค่อยๆอ้าปากออกมาอย่างช้าๆ

“มัตสึจุน...อ่า เมื่อกี้.... นายว่าอะไรนะ...”

“ฉันบอกว่า ถ้านายอยากพิสูจน์....ก็ไม่เห็นจะเป็นอะไร”

“เห๊!!~ จริงเหรอ!! ได้เหรอ?? เอ้ยยยย!!! จะบ้าเหรอ!! นี่เราเป็นผู้ชายทั้งคู่นะเว้ย”

“....(-“- )....คิดว่าฉันไม่รู้รึไงว่านายเป็นผู้ชาย เป็นเพื่อนกันมามากกว่าแปดปีเนี่ย ตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้านายมีอะไรที่ฉันไม่เคยเห็นบ้าง แล้วอีกอย่างอาราชิอยู่จอห์นนี่เอนเตอร์เทนเม้นต์ ไม่ใช่ฮัลโหล โปรเจคเว้ย” ไม่ว่าแค่ปาก มือก็แล่นไปตบหัวอีกฝ่ายไปเต็มๆ

“แต่..แต่ว่า... ฉัน...นาย...ฉัน......คือ....เพื่อน.....” 

“แล้วไอ้คนที่มันนั่งพร่ำเพ้อพร่ำบ่นว่า ‘เพื่อน’ จูบเก่งรึเปล่าน่ะ มัน ‘นาย’ ไม่ใช่รึไง หา?” 

ฉึก!!

“.....อ่ะ...” มือใหญ่เกาหลังหัวตัวเองแกรกๆ..รู้สึกเหมือนมีธนูลอยมาปักหัวยังไงไม่รู้แฮะ

“ว่าไง..”

“แต่ว่า....แต่ว่า......มันแปลกๆไม่ใช่รึไง”

“ก็แล้วไอ้คนที่อยากรู้อยากเห็นเรื่องพรรณนี้ของคนอื่นเนี่ย ไม่ ‘แปลก’ กว่ารึไง” 

ฉึก ฉึก!!

“.....เอ่อ...” อีกสองดอกแล้วครับ พี่น้อง...

“จูบของมัตสึโมโต้ จุนไม่ใช่ถูกๆนะครับ ให้ลองฟรีก็บุญเท่าไหร่แล้ว”

“ง่า นั่นมันไม่ใช่ประเด็นสักหน่อย”

“........................อ๋อ หรือว่านายกลัวว่าจะแพ้ใชมั๊ยล่ะ หืมมมม”

“.....พูดอย่างงี้หมายความว่าไง” ....ลูกผู้ชายอย่างไอบะมาซากิ... ฆ่า(ไม่)ได้..หยาม(ก็)ไม่ได้นะเว้ยเฮ้ยยยยยยย.....

“ก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่ายังไง ก็ปกติเห็นชอบไม่ใช่เหรอ การทดลองน่ะ เรื่องแบบนี้น่ะ....ไม่ลองไม่รู้ไม่ใช่เหรอ ไอบะซางงง”

“...ฮึ่ย!!...เอางั้นก็ได้ พิสูจน์ก็พิสูจน์!!....” 

ว่าแล้วมาซากิก็เขยิบชิดอีกฝ่าย ร่างที่ใหญ่กว่าของคนถูกต้อนจนจนมุมชะโงกหน้าแนบริมฝีปากของตัวเองกับริมฝีปากสีแดงสดตรงหน้าอย่างรวดเร็วปานสายฟ้าแลบ ก่อนที่จะถอนตัวออกมาแล้วถอยกลับไปนั่งก้มหน้าขึ้นสีของตัวเองอยู่ในตำแหน่งเดิม ทำเอาจุนที่ตอนแรกตกใจกับการจู่โจมแบบกะทันหันทำหน้าไม่ถูก…ระหว่างจะขำ จะเซ็งหรือจะเอือมระอาดี

“ไอบะ มาซากิ... นายเป็นเด็กอนุบาลสองรึไง ไอ้นกจิกแบบเมื่อกี้ เค้าเรียกจูบซะที่ไหน แล้วแบบนี้จะพิสูจน์อะไรได้ห๊ะ!!?”

“............” 

“เอ้า คนเก่ง แค่นี้ถึงกับเป็นใบ้ไปเลยเหรอ....... เฮ้ ฮัลโหล ไอบะจัง ยังอยู่รึเปล่า เฮ้.....”

“...............เออ...”

“อะไรกัน นี่นายอ่อนหัดถึงขนาดแค่เอาปากแตะกันแล้วหน้าแดงเลยเหรอ” 

“ไม่ใช่เว้ยย!! ก็....ก็นี่มันไม่...ไม่เหมือนกับจูบทั่วๆไปนี่…” 

“ไม่เหมือนตรงไหน??” ...ทำไม?? ปกตินายไม่ได้ใช้ ‘ปาก’ เวลาจูบเหรอ.. หรือกับนาย ฉันต้องใช้ ‘เท้า’..???

“ก็...ก็มัตสึจุนเป็นผู้ชาย... เป็นเพื่อน... เป็น.....” .....คนที่ฉันมองอยู่ตลอดน่ะสิ........

“เป็น??”

“...เอ้ออออ....ช่างเถอะๆ พอๆๆ เอาเป็นว่า ฉันขอโทษ...ที่คิดอะไรฟุ้งซ่านไปหน่อย......  
ส่วนเรื่องเมื่อกี้ก็.....ทำเป็นลืมๆมันไปละกันนะ……..” 

….ถึงแม้จะแอบเสียดายโอกาสที่จะได้สัมผัสริมฝีปากนุ่มๆของนายอีกสักครั้งก็เถอะนะ...  
....จุน....

คนยอมแพ้ลุกขึ้นพร้อมก้มหัวลงเล็กน้อยเป็นการขอโทษ...  
แต่สายตากลับจับจ้องริมฝีปากอิ่มแดงตรงหน้าไม่วางตา...

และไม่รู้ว่าจะเป็นเรื่องน่าสงสารหรือเรื่องน่าดีใจสำหรับชายหนุ่มร่างสูงตรงหน้าก็ไม่รู้ได้... 

ก็เจ้าของริมฝีปากอิ่มแดงที่ว่า...ดันรู้ตัวว่า ตัวเองถูกจับจ้องอยู่และนั่นก็ยิ่งทำให้คลี่ยิ้มออกมาให้น่ามองมากกว่าเดิม

“……….ฉันให้โอกาสนายเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายนะ ไอบะจัง” ร่างโปร่งขยับนั่งกอดอกเอนหลังพิงพนักโซฟาอย่างสบายๆก่อนที่จะเปลือกตาบางจะเคลื่อนลงปิดดวงตาสีน้ำตาลสวยช้าๆ

“อ่ะ....”

“ฉันจะนับ1-3” 

“.......”

“อ้อ ฉันว่าจะบอกนายนานแล้วนะว่า ฉันน่ะมีความรู้สึกไวมากๆกับพวกคนที่ชอบมองฉันนานๆ....หนึ่ง”

“เห!!”

“และถึงแม้ฉันจะสายตาสั้น แต่ก็ไม่ได้สั้นมากถึงขั้นที่จะมองไม่ออกว่าใครคิดกับฉันยังไง....สอง”

“อ่ะ!...หมายความว่า.........”

“และ..ถ้านายยังยืนบื้ออยู่อย่างนั้น... โอกาสที่นายคิดว่าไม่เคยมี.. ไม่น่าจะมี.. หรือเป็นไปไม่ได้เลยที่จะมี...  
มันจะสูญเปล่าเอานะ....................สองครึ่ง...”

“แต่..แต่ว่า...” 

“…ถ้านายมีสิ่งที่อยากได้..แต่มันยากเหลือเกินที่จะได้มา......ก็ลองพยายามให้เห็นหน่อยเป็นไง.......  
.....กล้าๆหน่อยสิ..........อีกฝ่ายเค้าไม่ได้รังเกียจนายสักหน่อย……”

“...!!!!!....”

แล้วห้องทั้งห้องก็ตกอยู่ในความเงียบ.... เข็มวินาทีก็วิ่งไปเรื่อยๆอย่างไม่คิดจะหยุดพัก....  
เวลาผ่านไปนานจนร่างที่นั่งพิงโซฟาอยู่รู้สึกถึงคำว่า ...พอแล้ว…

เขาเปิดโอกาสให้กับคนคนนี้จนเกือบจะเรียกได้ว่ามากกว่าคนอื่นๆแล้วด้วยซ้ำ  
เขาเปิดประตูให้แล้ว... แต่อีกฝ่ายก็ยังคงยืนอยู่ข้างนอกไม่ขยับเขยื้อน...  
แล้วเขาจะทำอะไรได้................

แต่ก่อนที่ริมฝีปากสีแดงเข้มจะเอ่ยตัวเลขสุดท้ายที่หมายถึงโอกาสที่จะไม่มีอีกต่อไป

เจ้าของดวงตาคู่สวยที่ปิดสนิทก็รู้สึกได้ถึงแรงยวบจากพื้นที่ข้างตัว…..  
รู้สึกถึงฝ่ามือใหญ่ที่วางบนบ่าของเขา ก่อนที่จะรั้งเข้าหา…..  
รู้สึกถึงสัมผัสแผ่วเบาที่ริมฝีปากตน ก่อนที่จะผละห่าง…..

...ในที่สุดก็กล้าที่จะเดินเข้ามาแล้วสินะ มาซากิ...

ร่างที่ตกอยู่ในอ้อมกอดหลวมแต่อบอุ่นลืมตาขึ้นมาอย่างช้าๆ และพบว่าใบหน้าของเขาสองคนไมได้ห่างกันสักเท่าไหร่เลย 

ริมฝีปากที่ถูกแตะต้องเมื่อครู่คลี่ยิ้มบางเพียงชั่ววินาทีก่อนจะยกยิ้มขึ้นท้าทาย และนั่นก็ทำให้เจ้าของอ้อมแขนรู้สึกหมั่นเขี้ยวขึ้นมาทันทีเลยทีเดียว

“ถ้าฉันชนะ... มัตสึจุนจะให้อะไรฉัน”

“หึ ชนะให้ได้ก่อนเถอะ แล้วอยากได้อะไรฉันก็จะให้”

“ถึงฉันจะขออะไรแปลกๆก็จะให้เหรอ”

“ถ้านายชนะล่ะก็นะ...”

“ฮะๆ นี่เป็นแค่การพิสูจน์ข้อสงสัยหรือการแข่งขันที่ท้าทายกันแน่นะ”

“หึๆๆ นั่นสินะ..”

“...............งั้นฉันจะชนะให้ได้”

“ก็ลองดู...” 

เสียงกลั้วหัวเราะดังขึ้นก่อนร่างที่อยู่ในอ้อมกอดจะยืดตัวขึ้นเท้าเข่าข้างหนึ่งบนเบาะโซฟา ชะโงกตัวไปข้างหน้าจนเกือบจะเรียกได้ว่าคร่อมอีกฝ่ายที่กำลังนั่งอึ้งตัวแข็ง ริมฝีปากสีสดยกยิ้มอย่างหมายมาดทำเอาอีกฝ่ายรู้สึกเหนียวคอขึ้นมาทันควัน 

แต่ก็ยังไม่เท่าประโยคต่อไปจากน้ำเสียงขึ้นจมูกนั่นหรอก

"นายคงจะรู้ใช่มั๊ย ว่าฉันไม่ชอบการพ่ายแพ้ เพราะงั้น..ไม่มีการออมมือล่ะนะ" 

และนั่นก็เป็นประโยคสุดท้ายที่เอ่ยออกมาราวกับประกาศคำท้าและคำเตือนในคำเดียว 

มือขาวเคลื่อนช้าไปยังท้ายทอยของคนที่ยังนั่งนิ่งไม่ขยับเขยื้อน ร่างที่หยัดยืนเหนือกว่าโน้มตัวลงมาจนใกล้ยิ่งกว่าคำว่าใกล้ จนดวงตากลมคู่เล็กมองเห็นได้ชัดว่าขนตาที่ล้อมรอบดวงตาสีน้ำตาลคู่คมนั้นยาวและงอนมากเพียงไรก่อนจะสะดุ้งไปทั้งร่างเมื่อรู้สึกถึงสัมผัสนุ่มชื้นที่ริมฝีปากของตน 

เรียวปากอิ่มเริ่มต้นด้วยการจูบเม้มแผ่วเบาที่มุมปาก บดกลีบปากอีกฝ่ายเนิบช้า ก่อนที่จะเลื่อนประกบแน่นสนิท ฝ่ามือที่รองท้ายทอยสอดนิ้วคลอเคลียกับผมเส้นเล็กสีน้ำตาลเข้มระต้นคอรั้งให้จูบนี้ลึกซึ้งมากขึ้น

และเมื่อนัยตาสีอ่อนปรือขึ้นมาเล็กน้อยทำให้ได้เห็นในสิ่งที่ทำให้ขัดใจซะเหลือเกินจนอดพูดขึ้นมาไม่ได้

"นี่ ไม่มีสาวไหนเคยบอกรึไงว่าเวลาจูบต้องหลับตา เสียมารยาทชะมัด" 

เสียงของจุนดังขึ้นไม่ต่างจากเสียงกระซิบ แต่ก็ทำให้ดวงตากลมที่ลืมอยู่หรี่ลงจนปิดสนิทในที่สุด 

หลังจากที่นิ่งอยู่นาน มือใหญ่เริ่มเคลื่อนโอบรอบเอวบางของคนตรงหน้ารั้งเข้ามาใกล้ ริมฝีปากที่หนากว่าเริ่มตอบรับอีกฝ่ายมากขึ้นและมากขึ้น ใบหน้าทั้งสองผละจากกันเล็กน้อยก่อนที่จะแนบสนิทอีกครั้งเหมือนแม่เหล็กต่างขั้ว

จากการแตะต้องริมฝีปากกันและกันอย่างเนิบช้าที่เพิ่มความร้อนให้ร่างกายมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ มาซากิที่ต้องการรางวัลจากการแข่งนี้เริ่มส่งปลายลิ้นอุ่นเข้าทักทายเรียกร้อง ซึ่งก็ได้รับการตอบสนองอย่างดีจากความร้อนแรงที่มากกว่าผ่านปลายลิ้นที่เคลื่อนไหวจนฝ่ายที่รุกล้ำกลับกลายเป็นฝ่ายตั้งรับซะแทน

"..อึก!....อื้ออออ!!......"

ในที่สุด.. แรงบดเบียดที่แน่นสนิทและความร้อนรุ่มของรสจูบจากริมฝีปากหยักที่ร้อนระอุก็ทำให้มาซากิเป็นฝ่ายสะดุดและหายใจไม่ทันไปซะเอง 

น้ำหนักมือที่รั้งเสื้อและเสียงอื้ออึงในลำคอของคนเสียท่าดังขึ้นราวกับเป็นการยกธงขาวทั้งที่ไม่เต็มใจ ทำให้ผู้ชนะค่อยๆผ่อนแรงจากจูบที่ดื่มด่ำช้าจนกลายเป็นการจูบซับเบาๆเหมือนแรกเริ่มและใช้เวลาอีกเป็นพักกว่าใบหน้าสวยคมจะผละห่างอย่างแท้จริง

"..........อ่อนหัด" ริมฝีปากอิ่มที่ตอนนี้แดงจัดจากรสจูบที่ยังคงกรุ่นกลิ่นของกันและกันชัดเจนยกยิ้มกริ่มอย่างมีผู้มีชัยเหนือกว่า จุนผละร่างออกห่างจากผู้แพ้ที่นั่งพิงโซฟาติดจะหอบอยู่เบาๆ ดวงตาคู่เล็กที่จ้องมองเขามีแววตื่นตะลึงเล็กน้อย

"อะ..อะไรนะ.." น้ำเสียงแหบห้าวที่ดังขึ้นเจืออารมณ์ฉุนอยู่ไม่น้อย ..ก็เป็นผู้ชายนี่นะ โดนว่าคำนี้ก็ต้องทนไม่ได้เป็นธรรมดา ซึ่งนั่นก็เรียกรอยยิ้มมุมปากจากอีกฝ่ายได้อย่างนึกสนุก 

"หึๆ ก็บอกว่า "อ่อนหัด" ไงล่ะ จูบแค่นี้ก็เล่นเอาหอบซะแล้ว ไม่ไหวเลยนะ ไอบะจัง”"

จุนยังคงคลี่ยิ้มหวานให้มาซากิทั้งที่คำพูดที่เปล่งออกมาไม่ได้ให้ความรู้สึกหวานเหมือนรอยยิ้มนั่นเลย ร่างสูงเพรียวเดินออกห่างจากโซฟาไปยังประตูห้องโดยไม่สนใจว่าอีกฝ่ายจะคิดยังไงกับคำพูดของตัวเอง เรียวปากอิ่มแดงจัดยังคงยกยิ้มไม่คลาย ในใจนับถอยหลังเวลาราวกับรอคอยอะไรบางอย่าง

และเมื่อฝ่ามือขาวจัดเอื้อมเปิดประตูห้องออก สิ่งที่คาดเดาไว้ก็วิ่งเข้ามาหาจนเขาเกือบจะกลั้นหัวเราะไว้ไม่อยู่

ปัง!!!

มือใหญ่ตบประตูให้ปิดลงเหมือนเดิมอย่างแรง มาซากิรู้สึกเหมือนได้ยินเสียงโวยวายจากข้องนอก แต่นี่ไม่ใช่เวลาที่จะสนใจ สิ่งทื่เขาสนใจในตอนนี้คือคนตรงหน้านี้ตะหาก

...อ่อนหัดงั้นเหรอ!!...

มาซากิก้าวเข้าประชิดร่างเพรียวตรงหน้า มือใหญ่ข้างหนึ่งจับไหล่บางให้หันมาประจันหน้ากับเขา มืออีกข้างของมาซากิก็เอื้อมโอบรอบเอวบางไว้ ออกแรงรั้งให้แนบชิดก่อนที่ร่างสูงกว่าจะโน้มลงประทับริมฝีปากของตนอีกครั้งด้วยแรงฉุนจนเกือบจะกลายเป็นการโถมเข้าหา โดยที่ไม่ได้สังเกตเลยแม้แต่น้อยว่าเรียวปากอิ่มยังคงยิ้มไม่เลิก.....

...ดูออกง่ายจริงๆเลยน้า มาซากิ...

จูบของมาซากิ...แตกต่างออกไปจากจูบของจุน......  
จูบของมาซากิ...ไม่ใช่จูบที่นุ่มนวลแต่แฝงความเร่าร้อนและเทคนิคแพรวพราว.......  
แต่เป็นจูบที่แทบจะช่วงชิงลมหายใจไปทั้งหมด จูบที่แฝงความแข็งแกร่งของผู้ชาย.. หนักหน่วง.. รุกเร้าและรุนแรงอย่างคนที่ต้องการเอาชนะ..........

จุนแอบมั่นใจเลยว่า..ถ้าคนในอ้อมกอดนี้เป็นหญิงสาวคนอื่นๆ........  
ป่านนี้คงได้ลงไปกองกับพื้นแล้ว...

และเมื่อมาซากิยืดตัวเต็มความสูง มือที่โอบรอบร่างเพรียวกอดกระชับแน่นเข้า มือใหญ่ช้อนท้ายทอยไว้รองรับแรงบดเบียดกลีบปากจากคนที่สูงกว่าให้ยิ่งแนบสนิท ลิ้นร้อนแทรกซอนเร่งเร้าและลิ้มรสความหอมหวานจากคนตรงหน้าด้วยแรงที่ไม่เบานัก..

มาซากิเป็นเพลย์บอยอันดับหนึ่งของอาราชิ..จุนรู้ข้อนี้ดี..  
และนั่นยิ่งทำให้จุนตระหนักได้ชัดเจนที่มาซากิตั้งใจใช่วิธีการนี้เพื่อที่จะเอาชนะเค้า...

วิธีการที่ทำให้ฝ่ายที่เตี้ยกว่าเป็นฝ่ายเสียเปรียบ...  
และจุนก็เป็นหนึ่งในนั้น...

จริงๆแล้วมาซากิสูงกว่าจุนไม่มากนักหรอก..  
แต่การที่ถูกกอดแน่นจนเกือบจะจมไปกับอกกว้างแบบนี้ ทั้งยังริมฝีปากหนาที่กดจูบลงมา แล้วไหนจะมือใหญ่ที่สอดรั้งท้ายทอยของเค้าไว้อย่างมั่นคง จนจุนไม่สามารถถอยออกไปตั้งหลักได้อีก

เล่นแบบนี้... ขี้โกงนี่ มาซากิ...

รู้จัก "มัตสึโมโต้ จุน" น้อยไปซะแล้ว....

จุนนึกขำในใจกับความคิดที่จะเอาคืนคนขี้โกงตรงหน้าของตัวเอง....  
ขอโทษนะ มาซากิ... แต่ว่านายโกงฉันก่อนนะ ถ้าจะโดนโกงเองบ้างก็ถือซะว่าเจ๊ากันละกัน

"....อือออ..." มาซากิเกือบจะยิ้มออกมาแล้วเมื่อได้ยินเสียงครึมครางเบาๆในลำคอของคนในอ้อมกอด เสียงที่บอกความหมาย...เสียงที่บอกความรู้สึก...เสียงที่บอกถึงชัยชนะ...

มือขาวที่เกาะกุมปลายเสื้อของเขาค่อยๆเคลื่อนผ่านสีข้างเลยไปยังแผ่นหลังกว้าง ปลายลิ้นร้อนตอบรับรสจูบของผู้ที่คิดว่าตนเป็นผู้ชนะในเกมนี้อย่างอ่อนหวานติดจะเคลิ้มอยู่ไม่น้อยในความคิดของมาซากิ ก่อนที่จะค่อยๆผ่อนปรนรสจูบของเขาคล้ายจะปลอบโยน 

แรงสัมผัสที่นุ่มนวลเข้ามาแทนที่การบดเบียดที่รุนแรงเมื่อครู่ ร่างที่บางกว่าขยับกายเข้าเบียดจนมาซากิต้องถอยเท้าเพื่อทานแรงนั้นจนกลายเป็นถอยหลังเข้าหากำแพงอย่างช้าๆ 

มือขาวของจุนยังคงเคลื่อนช้าๆผ่านแผ่นหลังไปยังแนวไหล่แข็งแรงและเลยไปยังต้นคอที่มีเส้นผมสีน้ำตาลเข้มยาวคลอเคลียอยู่ มืออีกข้างละมาเกาะกุมเนื้อผ้าช่วงไหล่กว้างของคนตรงหน้า 

นิ้วเรียวสอดเข้าที่กลุ่มผมนุ่มนั้นช้าและนุ่มนวลจนสุดปลายนิ้ว..ก่อนที่จะกระชากลงมาเต็มแรง!!!

"โอ๊ยยยย!!!"

เสียงแหบที่ร้องลั่นพร้อมกับดวงตากลมคู่เล็กปิดแน่นด้วบความเจ็บแปลบที่แล่นพล่านไปทั่ว มือและแขนแข็งแรงที่รัดแน่นผละออกจากร่างเพรียวทันทีก่อนจะไปจับแน่นที่เส้นผมที่ถูกขยุ้มไว้ของตัวเองเพื่อบรรเทาแรงดึง เรียวขายาวที่ยืดตรงย่อมุมลงมาตามแรงมือที่ดึงลงต่ำจนต้องทิ้งเข่าลงกับพื้นห้อง 

มาซากิรู้สึกว่าตัวเองโดนผลักที่ไหล่จนต้องหงายหลังลงไปนั่งกะพื้น แล้วจู่ๆขาทั้งสองข้างรู้สึกถึงน้ำหนักที่กดทับลงมา และจากสัมผัสของปลายนิ้วที่แนวกรามและสัมผัสของแขนเรียวที่โอบรอบบ่ากว้างทำให้ได้รู้ว่าร่างทั้งสองร่างใกล้ชิดกันมากแค่ไหน...

และกว่ามาซากิจะลืมตาขึ้นมาอีกที.. สิ่งที่สะท้อนในสายตาคือ ริมฝีปากสีแดงสดที่โน้มลงมาจูบเบาๆกับหน้าผากเขาเหมือนจะขอโทษที่ทำให้เจ็บ 

แล้วสัมผัสนุ่มๆอุ่นๆก็ไล่เรื่อยไปที่ข้างขมับ แก้มและปลายคางและมาจบที่ริมฝีปากที่อ้าค้างของเขาเอง ริมฝีปากที่เคลือบรอยยิ้มบางแตะย้ำช้าๆที่ริมฝีปากล่างก่อนที่ประกบแนบสนิทแทรกสัมผัสนุ่มชื้นเข้าคลอเคลียอีกครั้ง.. 

ใบหน้าขาวจัดเอนเอียงเล็กน้อยเพื่อจูบที่ลึกซึ้งยิ่งขึ้นและอีกฝ่ายก็ให้ความร่วมมืออย่างดี  
ทั้งสองฝ่ายต่างแลกสัมผัสกันไม่ต่างจากสองครั้งที่ผ่านมา หากความรู้สึกเท่านั้นที่ต่างออกไป..  
รสจูบที่อ่อนหวานมากขึ้นทำให้ความรู้สึกรุนแรงที่อยากจะเอาชนะอ่อนยวบลงเหลือแต่ความรู้สึกในใจที่มีต่ออีกฝ่ายเท่านั้น 

วงแขนแข็งแรงขยับโอบรอบร่างตรงหน้าให้คำว่าแนบชิดกลายเป็นแนบสนิทจนได้ยินเสียงของหัวใจอย่างชัดเจน 

และเมื่อริมฝีปากหยักแดงถอนตัวออกมาจูบเบาๆที่ข้างแก้มอีกครั้งเหมือนจะให้รางวัลเด็กน้อยที่เริ่มเรียนรู้จูบของเค้า ฝ่ายริมฝีปากอิ่มหนาก็เป็นฝ่ายขยับเข้าไปหาแทน สานต่อความหวานของรสจูบที่ทั้งติดลิ้นทั้งติดใจให้ลึกซึ้งมากกว่าเดิม 

ใบหน้าหล่อเหลาผละห่างเพียงครู่ก่อนที่จะโน้มลงแตะต้องริมฝีปากแดงเข้มช่างเย้ายวนตรงหน้าอีกครั้ง..และอีกครั้ง...  
จนร่างสองร่างที่เบียดกันอยู่ทวีความร้อนขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนสติควบคุมนั้นเริ่มห่างออกไปทุกที... 

และท่วงทำนองสุดท้ายที่จบลงคือการที่มาซากิถอนริมฝีปากของตนออกก่อนที่จะห้ามใจตัวเองได้ยากไปกว่านี้

เสียงหอบหายใจก้องกังวานในโสตสัมผัสของคนทั้งคู่ แล้วหน้าผากและเส้นผมสีดำสนิทก็โน้มลงปรกแนวบ่ากว้างของคนที่เป็นหลักพิงก่อนจะรู้สึกถึงจูบเบาๆที่ข้างขมับของตัวเอง..ทำให้ริมฝีปากที่ผ่อมลมหายใจอยู่ไม่ขาดนั้นคลี่ยิ้มออกมาอย่างอดไม่ได้ 

ทั้งห้องตกอยู่ในความเงียบอยู่พักใหญ่สำหรับการเอนพิงกันอยู่อย่างนั้น แล้วในที่สุดมาซากิจะเริ่มเอ่ยปากออกมาก่อน...

"เฮ้ออออ~ นี่ฉันไม่ได้แพ้หมดรูปแบบนี้มานานแค่ไหนแล้วนะ" 

"..........ไม่ถึงขนาดนั้นหรอก" ...เพราะฉันก็ไม่ได้ชนะเหมือนกัน.....แต่เรื่องอะไรจะบอก...

"แต่ก็ยัง "อ่อนหัด" สำหรับมัตสึจุนอยู่ดีใช่มั๊ยล่ะ"

"หึๆๆ ดีแล้ว เพราะหลังจากนี้ฉันจะ "หัด" ให้เอง..." 

"ฮ่าๆๆ ฝากด้วยนะครับ อาจารย์มัตสึโมโต้....... แล้วสักวันฉันจะเอาชนะมัตสึจุนให้ได้"

"อย่าเก่งแต่ปากแล้วกัน" 

"แน่นอน อย่างอื่นฉันก็เก่งน้า... โอ้ยยย!!" เสียงร้องที่ไม่เบาเกิดจากการที่มาซากิไม่ได้พูดอย่างเดียว มือใหญ่ที่โอบอยู่รอบเอวเลื่อนต่ำลงสะโพกบางและนั้นก็ทำให้มือขาวแล่นไปตีจนเกิดเสียงดังลั่น

"ลามปามแล้วนายน่ะ" 

++++++THE END++++++

แถมๆๆ.. 

"............ถ้านายชนะนายจะขออะไรฉันเหรอ ไอบะจัง"

"หา? เอ่อ..... ของรางวัลน่ะเหรอ แหะๆๆ ไม่มีอะไรมากหรอกอย่าสนใจเลย"

"จะบอกไม่บอก"

"ง่า.. บอกก็ได้ๆ คือ... ฉันอยากให้มัตสึจุนเรียกฉันว่า "มาซากิ".......... แล้วฉันจะเรียกว่า "จุน"... ได้มั๊ย??" 

แล้วคำตอบที่ออกมาทำให้จุนแทบจะตบหน้าผากตัวเอง ..มักน้อยจริง ไอ้นี่.. เอาเถอะ ก็ดีกว่าเรียกแค่ในใจเหมือนเมื่อก่อน

"ไม่ได้! ....................ต่อหน้ากล้องน่ะนะ" เออ จากหน้าหมองๆเมื่อกี้บานขึ้นมาทันตาเห็นเลยแหะ สนุกดีเนอะ(??)

"จริงเหรอ~ ยัตต้า!! .....เอ่อ.. แล้ว...เรื่องของ..."เรา"...ล่ะ" นั่น!! ได้คืบเอาศอก.. เดี๋ยวก็ได้ศอกจริงๆหรอก 

"อืมมมมมม................ ถือว่าเป็นช่วงฝึกงานละกัน ภายในสามเดือน ถ้าไม่ผ่าน..ก็จบ!!"

"ห๊า!!!!!!"

...........................  
..............  
..  
.  
.

++++++ THE END ++++++

แถมๆๆๆๆๆๆๆ (อีกนิดๆ)

"อ่ะ สิบโมงกว่าแล้วนี่ มาซากิไปเปิดประตูเรียกพวกนั้นเข้ามาได้แล้วป่ะ"

"หา?" พวกนั้น?? พวกไหน??

"ไปเหอะน่า" จุนสั่งเสร็จก็เดินไปนั่งที่โซฟาหยิบสคริปงานออกมาดู ในขณะที่มาซากิที่ยังงงไม่หายเดินไปเปิดประตูตามคำสั่งอย่างว่าง่าย..

แอ๊ด~ เฮือก!!

สิ่งที่ปรากฏแก่สายตาคือ ร่างของเพื่อนสามคนที่นั่งพิงกำแพงเรียงกันอยู่หน้าประตู... 

นิโนะกำลังกดเกมส์ในมืออย่างเมามันส์ ข้างๆเป็นโชที่นั่งเอนหัวพิงไหล่นิโนะไปอ่านหนังสือพิมพ์ธุรกิจไป ส่วนลีดเดอร์น่ะเหรอ นอนหลับหนุนตักนักข่าวอยู่นั่นไง 

...อย่าบอกนะว่า นั่งกันอยู่ตรงนี้ตั้งนานแล้ว....

และดูเหมือนว่าคนที่ดูจะรู้เรื่องว่าประตูที่ปิดตายได้ถูกเปิดออกมาแล้วจะเป็นโชที่เงยหน้าขึ้นมาเป็นคนแรก

"ไง..เรียบร้อยแล้วเหรอ" คำทักคำแรกก็เรียกคิ้วให้ขมวดเป็นปมได้แล้ว 

...อะไรเรียบร้อยวะ?? นี่มันรู้แค่ไหนเนี่ย?? แล้วรู้คนเดียวหรือรู้กันทั้งทีมล่ะเนี่ย???...

แต่ก็ไร้คำตอบจากคนที่ก้มหน้าลงทำทีเหมือนปลุกลีดเดอร์วงทั้งรอยยิ้มกริ่ม...

"ซาโตชิคุง ตื่นเถอะ เข้าห้องได้แล้ว" ว่าแล้วลีดเดอร์ก็ลุกขึ้นมายกมือสีหน้าดำๆสีตาคล้ำๆของตัวเอง...เหอ เมื่อวานไปตกปลามายันดึกดื่นอีกแล้วดินั่น...

"นิโนะ พอสไว้ก่อนสิ เห็นบ่นเมื่อยๆมาตั้งนานทีงี้ไม่ยอมลุก" 

"โด่ย โชจัง ระดับนี้แล้ว ไม่ต้องพอสก็ลุกได้เว้ย" ว่าแล้วก็แสดงให้เห็นกันจะๆกับตาว่ามันลุกขึ้นสะบัดแข้งขาแล้วเดินเข้าห้องทั้งๆที่ตาไม่ผละออกจากหน้าจอแม้แต่แวบเดียว

"ดีนะที่ใช้เวลาไม่นานมากนัก นี่ถ้าเกินสิบโมงครึ่งไปแล้ว ฉันอาจจะต้องเสียมารยาทขัดความสุขพวกนายล่ะนะ" แล้วโชก็เดินเข้าห้องไปด้วยรอยยิ้มหวานพร้อมทิ้งระเบิดไว้ลูกโตๆ

"ยินดีด้วยนะ ไอบะจัง" แล้วลีดเดอร์ที่(ดูเหมือน)ยังไม่ตื่นดี แต่มีสติพอที่จะแซวเพื่อนก็มาช่วยจุดระเบิดที่โชทิ้งไว้ให้

...3...

...2...

...1...

...บึ้ม!!!

"มาซากิ จะยืนเอ๋ออยู่ตรงนั้นอีกนานมั๊ย เข้ามาได้แล้ว!!" 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Fiction เรื่องนี้...ใช้เวลาแต่ง 6 เดือนกว่าๆและมีพล็อตอยู่ในหัวมานานมากกว่า2ปี((แต่ไม่กล้าแต่ง อ่านดูแล้วจะรู้ว่าทำไม))... เพราะงั้น...ขอคอมเม้นต์ให้คนแต่งเถอะคับ m(_ _)m


End file.
